


Trick Or Treat

by UltimateDonaldKinnie (TotalChaos)



Series: Duck Angst [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Scrooge McDuck, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Cousin shenanigans, Curses, Della is a good sister, Donald Duck Has Magic, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald and Gladstone rivalry, Fethry is babey, Gladstone is an asshole, Halloween, Hurt Donald Duck, Hurt Gladstone Gander, Kinda, M/M, Magic, This is going to be wild, Witches, but we love him, they are all teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotalChaos/pseuds/UltimateDonaldKinnie
Summary: When Della convinces Donald and their cousins to go to the forbidden twisted thicket on Halloween, they accidentally unleash a great evil onto Duckburg. With Donald and Gladstone out of the picture, it is up to Della, Fethry, Gyro, Launchpad, and Drake to free their friends and save Duckburg!
Relationships: Della Duck & Donald Duck & Duckworth, Della Duck & Drake Mallard, Della Duck & Fethry Duck, Della Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Della Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Della Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Drake Mallard, Donald Duck & Fethry Duck & Gladstone Gander & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Gladstone Gander, Donald Duck & Gyro Gearloose, Donald Duck & Launchpad McQuack, Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Duckworth & Scrooge McDuck, Gyro Gearloose & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Duck Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990288
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Trick Or Treat

Della rested her head against the wall of the treehouse. To her right, Fethry was reading a book in his designated bean bag chair, to her left, Donald was napping in his hammock underneath the window, and Gladstone was sitting at the table in the center of the treehouse, admiring his reflection in a hand mirror. 

Della sighed. “I can’t believe Halloween is tomorrow.” 

Fethry looked up from his book. “Me neither! It came really fast this year!” 

Donald groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah it did.” He yawned. “What’s our plan for trick or treating this year?”

Gladstone continued to stare into his mirror. “Obviously get as much candy as we can. Don’t tell me your memory is going  _ already _ , Donaldo.” 

Donald glared at his cousin. “Okay one, that’s not a plan. And two, stop calling me Donaldo. It’s a stupid nickname.” 

“Exactly why it fits you so perfectly.” Gladstone smirked. 

“You are such an  _ asshole _ !” 

“Takes one to know one.” 

“Why you little-” 

Fethry frantically waved his hands at his bickering cousins. “Okay! Why don’t we all just calm down and go over our Halloween plan?” 

Donald and Gladstone looked at each and huffed. “Fine.” 

Della nodded. “Alright! Let’s start with our costumes. Feth, what are you going as?” 

“A werewolf! Er, I guess a wereduck.” 

Della smiled. “Nice, nice. I’m going as a zombie. What about you Donnie?” 

“I’m going as a demon.” 

Gladstone snorted. “Nice to see that you’re finally acknowledging who you are.” 

Donald rolled his eyes. “Ha Ha, very funny Gladstone. What about you?” 

“ _ I _ am going as Frankenstein’s monster.” 

Donald looked at him. “That’s a pretty good costume for you Gladdy.” 

Gladstone stared at Donald in surprise. “Really?” 

“Well yeah. I mean, you already look like him. Just stick some bolts on your neck, and you’re good to go.” He grinned. 

Fethry and Della stifled their giggles as Gladstone pouted. 

“Okay so we know our costumes. What does our candy route look like?” Fethry crossed his legs as he looked at his cousins.

Della mischievously grinned. “Well...I was thinking we could do things a little bit differently this year.” 

Donald raised an eyebrow at his twin. “Different how, Della?” 

“Well, you see, I was thinking-” 

Gladstone crossed his arms. “Really? I didn’t think you were capable of doing that.” 

“Shut it Glad.” Della shot a look in her cousin’s direction and continued. “As I was saying, I was thinking it would be a nice change of pace if we went through the twisted thicket.” 

“No. No way.” Donald crossed his arms. 

“Aw come on, guys!” 

Fethry nervously wrung his hands. “You know Uncle Scrooge banned us from going there.” 

Gladstone nodded. “Yeah. He says it's full of evil, twisted magic.” 

“But it’s Halloween! It’s the day of evil and twisted magic. It’s, like, the best time to go there!” 

Della groaned when she received a response of confused and wary glances. “Look. We’re all fourteen. We’re all mature and responsible. If something starts to get out of hand, we’ll just go and leave it at that, okay?” 

Gladstone sighed. “I’m in.” 

Fethry smiled. “I’m in too!” 

Della looked at her brother. “Don?” 

Donald uncrossed his arms. “Fine. I’m in.” 

“Yes!” 

Gladstone hummed. “Unrelated but...where are weird hat, ginger, and theatre kid?” 

Donald raised an eyebrow at his lucky cousin. “Do you mean Gyro, Launchpad, and Drake?” 

“Yeah them. Where are they?” 

“Drake and LP decided to spend Halloween in St. Canard and Gyro...uh...I forgot.” 

Donald sighed. “Gyro hates Halloween, so he's just going to buy a bunch of candy and lock himself in his lab.” 

“Oh yeah!” 

Gladstone blinked. “Okay then.” He stood up. “So, we meet back here tomorrow at sunset, go our usual candy route, and visit the twisted thicket?” 

“Yep!” 

“Sounds like a plan to me!” 

“Unfortunately, yes.” 

“Great, see you losers tomorrow!” Gladstone sauntered out of the treehouse and gracefully climbed down the ladder. 

“Bye guys!” Fethry opted to take the branches down. 

Della jumped to her feet. “Come on, Don! We have some Halloween planning to do!” 

Donald rolled his eyes but softly smiled as he followed his sister down the ladder. However, the smile left when he tripped and fell the rest of the way down. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“Donnie come on! It’s almost sunset!” Della impatiently waited at the bottom of the manor stairs. 

“I’m right here.” 

“Ah!” Della jumped and whipped around. Donald was staring at her with a tired expression on his face. “How did you get down here so fast?” 

“I was in the attic, looking for my cloak, and decided it would be easier to just use the vents to get down here instead of the stairs.” 

Della blinked. “I will never understand you.” 

Donald shrugged. 

“Della! Donald!” 

The twins looked up at the sound of their Uncle’s voice. “We’re in the foyer Uncle Scrooge!” 

The old duck appeared at the top of the stairs. “There ye are. Let me get a look at ye.” He descended down the steps and smiled at the sight in front of him. 

“Ah, a troll and an elf. Very nice.” 

The twins rolled their eyes. 

“I’m a demon!” 

“And I’m a zombie!” 

“Oh sorry, my mistake. My glasses must be broken.” 

Donald snorted and whispered to Della. “That’s not the only thing of his that’s broken.” ‘

Della giggled. 

Scrooge scowled. “I heard that lad.” 

“Sorry Unca Scrooge.” 

Scrooge smiled. “So, what’s the plan for tonight kids?” 

Della grinned. “Get as much candy as we can!” 

“And play as many tricks as we can!” Donald added with a mischievous grin of his own. 

Scrooge nodded. “Remember: No candy until you get to the mansion so it can be properly checked, be back by midnight, and absolutely  **_DO NOT_ ** go into the twisted thicket.” 

The twins nodded. “Yes, Uncle Scrooge.” 

“Now go have fun, your cousins are waiting outside.” 

“Bye Uncle!” Della and Donald waved as they ran out of the manor and headed off towards their treehouse. 

Scrooge sighed as he watched them run out of view. He jumped a bit when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Duckworth looking out the window. “They’re good kids, I’m sure they’ll be fine.”

Scrooge nodded. “I sure hope so.” 


End file.
